Christmas Proposal
by SnowLeopard02
Summary: Steve and Diana spend Christmas together.


**Steve lived and somehow became as immortal as Diana because I said so.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wonder Woman.**

* * *

Diana reached the polished glass door and pressed her thumb on the golden brass handle until she heard a click and gently pulled it open. Once she stepped inside classical piano music greeted her ears. The shop was filled with glass display cases, storing the precious gemstones and metals.

Once she reached the counter, a young woman with a petite figure, round amber eyes, and long black hair tied in a french braid came up to help her.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you today?" The jewelry seller, whose name tag let everyone in the store know her name was Layla, asked in a kind tone.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring," Diana replied, "for my boyfriend."

"Ah, right this way please." Layla lead Diana to a display case filled with gorgeous rings. Diana surveyed the jewelry, hoping to find the perfect one for Steve. She knew he wouldn't want something too fancy, so she avoided looking at the more extravagant ones and looked toward the more simple ones. But she made sure not to get one that was _too_ plain, she wanted to spoil her boyfriend a little bit after all.

Eventually, one beautiful, shining ring caught Diana's eyes. She couldn't explain why, but for some reason, this particular ring stood out to her among the rest.

She looked to Layla and pointed at the ring, "May I please see that one?"

The saleswoman looked where Diana was pointing and gave a friendly nod before taking the ring out of the display and carefully handing it to her so she could have a closer inspection.

Diana looked over the ring in her hand, it was lustrous gray with two rows of brushed silver. She grinned as she envisioned how the ring would look on Steve's finger, it was perfect.

"I'll take it." Diana declared, smiling at Layla from across the display case.

"Excellent choice," she replied with a perky voice, polishing the ring with a soft cloth before slipping it inside a little black velvet box, "and congratulations on your upcoming engagement."

"Thank you." Diana replied, her smile growing at the word 'engagement'. Soon Steve was going to become her fiance. She paid for the ring and placed the ring box in her purse before exiting the shop. She could hardly wait to pop the question.

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later...**_

Steve and Diana snuggled together on their couch beside the Christmas tree, surrounded by ripped up wrapping paper, ribbons, and open boxes. It was here, with Steve's arms wrapped around her frame and his lips on her own, that Diana felt more excitement than she ever had before. Christmas day had finally come, all of the presents had been opened, and now Diana Prince was going to propose to the love of her life.

Diana allowed the kiss to continue for a couple more seconds before slowly pulling away to look Steve in the eye. Oh, how she adored those eyes. Diana released a sigh of content, even after years and years of being with him, she still found herself getting lost in his intensely blue orbs. But there would be time for that later, if she let this bliss continue longer she might never ask her burning question.

"Wait here."

Her voice was eager and Steve couldn't remember the last time Diana sounded so enthusiastic. After disappearing into their bedroom for a moment she returned holding a small box covered in white wrapping paper and topped with a tiny gold bow. Diana returned to her seat next to Steve and handed the box to him, he laughed slightly as he took it and unwrapped the paper. A velvety box sat in his hand and his laughter was replaced by a quiet gasp.

"Open it." Diana spoke so softly Steve thought he had imagined it at first. He did as his girlfriend instructed, revealing a silver engagement ring. Diana cupped his face gently in her hands. "I love you Steve. I enjoy every second we spend together and I fall in love with you a little more every day, and I know it will never fade. There's no one else I'd rather spend my life with. Will you marry me?"

For a moment Steve stared at Diana in silence with an unreadable expression, causing Diana to lower her arms in concern. Then the corners of his mouth turned upward as he let out a low chuckle and set the ring box down beside him on the loveseat.

"Well, I guess this answers _my_ question." He said, causing Diana to raise an eyebrow. Before she could ask what he meant by that, Steve pulled a red velvet box from his pocket, opening it to show her a white gold engagement ring with a bright diamond on top. Diana sat in silence, her eyes fixated on the ring Steve had gotten her.

After the initial shock, neither of them were able to stop laughing. They initially tried to keep it down to just small giggles but somehow it turned into full-blown laughter. Not able to hold herself back anymore, Diana threw her arms around Steve's neck, peppering kisses on every square inch of his face.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas!**


End file.
